What if Light was not KIRA
by Lief Firewind
Summary: Izaya   KIRA
1. Chapter 1

What if Light wasn't KIRA

Crossover between Death Note x DRRR

Note: this segment is partly from the OVA series of Death Note

Chapter 1 – Trashed & Found

L: Hello I'm L I've been expecting you before I go any further may I suggest you make yourself more comfortable "looks around for abit"

L: Now then shall we begin; we will first start with...

L: Light Yagami - An intelligent young man who resents what appears to be a relentless increase of crime and corruption in the world around him.

Shortly after he discovers a mysterious notebook, known as the "Death Note", lying on the ground

The Death Note's instructions claim that if a human's name is written within it, that person shall die, as well as various other rules.

Light disposes the Death Note in a dumpster and later on Light gets invited to help L solve this crime case.

L: Izaya Orihiara - An intelligent young man that examines human behaviour and annoys Shizuo Heiwajima

One day after running and hiding from Shizuo he noticed the Death Note

Interested in this notebook he begins testing the Death Note.

L: Ryuk - A Shinigami...bored with the activities of the Shinigami realm,

Ryuk obtains a second Death Note by tricking the Shinigami King and drops it in the human realm for someone to find, hoping to amuse himself.

Later on he begins to follow Izaya

L: L Lawliet - The greatest detective in Tokyo as the death rates increase L is put into action and decides to set-up a plan to lure KIRA in.

Using a convicted criminal named Lind L. Taylor whose capture was kept secret,

And who was condemned to die at that hour pretending he is L then shortly afterwards he is then killed by KIRA.

L: Misa Amane - The 2nd KIRA,

Upon being seductive and kind she to has a dark side and possessing the Shinigami eyes

Obsessed with KIRA after the death of her parents' murderer, she devotes herself to finding him.

L: This fan fiction is loosely based off of the original series I hope you won't be moving for the next few minutes.

L: Let us begin

"Episode 1 in Death Note"

Light: A Death Note like a notebook of Death?

*opens up the Death Note*

Light: How to use it

Light: The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die

*closes the Death Note and put it on the ground*

Light: That's pretty lame

Light: Not to mention twisted

Light: It's really not that different from when you read one of those chain letters you get

Light: Still I can't really leave it here for someone else to pick it up.

Light: I mean what if the slightest possibility this Death Note works

Light: I'm thinking way too much over one notebook but just to be on the safe side I'll put this into a dumpster on the way home.

Light: Reason is if I put this into a bin someone's bound to find it alot easier that's something I don't want to happen.

Light: Here we go

*looks around before putting the Death Note into the dumpster*

*walks away and heads straight for home*

Light: *sigh* I just hope nothing else will happen

"Close to the end of Episode 7 in DRRR"

Shizuo: Dammit, dammit, dammit where did he go?

*Izaya is hiding in a dumpster*

Izaya: It will take sometime for Shizu-chan to find me

Izaya: *sigh* he never does everytime I annoy him all he does is look but can never find me.

Izaya: then again hiding inside a dumpster not many people look there.

*Izaya's hand touches something underneath the trash*

*Looks through the trash*

Izaya: huh?

Izaya: What's this?

*Holds up the notebook*

Izaya: It feels like a notebook

Izaya: Well I can't see a thing in this dumpster

Izaya: So dark in here but I can wait until Shizu-chan gives up

*1 hour later*

Shizuo: Dammit 

Shizuo: *breathing deeply* It isn't worth looking for him now

Shizuo: *angry voice* Bastard got away again

*Shizuo walks off*

*Izaya quietly escapes the dumpster*

Izaya: I feel dirty but it was worth it

Izaya: Right now I need to go home and have a shower after that I'll take a look at that notebook.

*puts the notebook in his right jacket pocket*

*Later at Izaya's apartment*

Izaya: *stretches* I feel a lot cleaner

Izaya: Now let's take a look

Izaya: How to use it

The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.

If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds

ETC….

Izaya: Is this for real I mean a notebook that can kill seems ridiculous but if it does work I can't just throw it away.

Izaya: *sigh*….my curiosity gets the better of me

Izaya: Ok let's see if this Death Note works I won't use it on Shizu-chan, I need someone to play around with…the other humans all act, the same way but not Shizu-chan he thinks differently…that's why I can't predict his actions.

Izaya: Anyway who else to think of


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Test

Izaya: Mikado, Anri, Celty, Masaomi and the others are all apart of my plan

Izaya: So that leaves Simon… no wait scratch that how about Hiroshi the one Shizuo took down along with all his groupies.

Izaya: If I kill Simon Shizuo would know…so to avoid that conflict I'll write Hiroshi's name down but the cause of death.

Izaya: Maybe suicide...to easy hit by a car and a truck one after the other.

Izaya: Unexplained situations or deaths are my specialty which is why it never gets aired but for this to work, it has to be in the open…time now is 1.30pm.

[Details]

Hiroshi Uda (note: Hiroshi does not have a last name)

2008. 1.32pm

Tries to mug a guy in the alleyway; guy refuses and runs out into traffic without a single hit Hiroshi follows him only to get hit by a car from his left then a truck from his right.

Izaya: Now all I can do is wait

Izaya: It should take them about what 5 to 10 minutes to air

*Minutes later*

*Izaya picks up remote and turns on the TV*

News Reporter: This is just in a man was found dead at 1.32pm today in the middle of traffic during a robbery gone wrong.

News Reporter: The victim that he was chasing suffered no injuries

News Reporter: The victim explained the incident earlier on

Anonymous Guy: All I remember is running for my life and I know it was a stupid thing to run through traffic but…what other choice did, I have he had a knife in his hand.

Anonymous Guy: After I made it to the other side I look back and there he was flying into the air, after a car hit him on his left then a truck from his right.

Izaya: What?

*drops remote*

Izaya: It…works

*looks at the Death Note*

Izaya: Even the little details

*Izaya starts laughing*

Izaya: With my contacts and this notebook equal the ultimate trump card…and its mine.

Izaya: It won't be long until someone catches on to this

Izaya: He will come

Izaya: *shrugs* it's been awhile since I've seen him

Izaya: His appearance has stayed the same for years

Izaya: *looks up out the window* what will you do…L

Izaya: I have already won but just to make things interesting I'll play into your hands.

Izaya: Then when I've had my fun…well I won't go into details.

Izaya: Now time to put my plan into action

*gets out mobile*

*dials one number*

Izaya: Hey Kisuke I need a list of my un-important contacts

Kisuke: May I ask what for?

Izaya: Its time I cut them loss

Kisuke: Hang on for one second…now where did I put that list

Kisuke: ah ha…found it ok let's see here

Kisuke: make sure you hav-

Izaya: Got one Kisuke…just tell me the names

Kisuke: Right

[List]

Jack Helms

Mr. Gold (real name: James Craft)

Mr. Silver (real name: Harvey Craft)

Naomi Valen-

Izaya: Kisuke what the hell is she doing on that list

Kisuke: You told me to write her down on that lis-

Izaya: …just cross Naomi Valentine off that list and continue.

Kisuke: Understood

[List]

Travis King

Sebastian Realm

Catherine Helter

Vincent Frost

*Moments later*

Izaya: Ok I think that's enough talk to you soon Kisuk-

Kisuke: I know it none of my business…if you miss her so much just call her

Izaya: It's not…that simple

Kisuke: I'm sure whatever happen between you two must have been tough but maybe…just, maybe you can sort things ou-

*Izaya closes mobile lid*

Kisuke: Hang up on me again *sigh* he never listens to me

*Izaya staring at his mobile*

Izaya: *inside head* you think just by walking up to her and talking that it's going to change things…give me a break.

*Izaya Voiceover*

*Childhood Flashback*

Izaya: Me and my two sisters where put into an orphanage after hearing about our parents death we were so young…I don't remember much at all…the only memory, I had left of them was slowly fading away.

Izaya: Mairu and Kururi from time to time would ask "big brother…where did mommy and daddy go?" with an innocence look on there face what was I suppose to say…back then they were to young to understand what death is.

Izaya: So I did what any loving brother would do, I said "where's mom and dad? That's easy there up in Heaven…watching over us".

*Izaya points up*

Izaya: That was my excuse for years but that soon changed as they got older it wasn't to long before, they realized that everything must wither and die.

*End of Flashback*

[-]

**NOTE**: I will make more dialogue flashbacks explaining other important details but for now back to the story.

[-]

Izaya: Now who else to kill with this notebook

Izaya: ahahah

Izaya: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Izaya: I…got it

*flicks through the list of names*

Izaya: let's see Catherine Helter occupation striper *ahem* I'll save that for later

Izaya: Vincent Frost occupation arms dealer…any kind of weapon is a big problem here as for the other contacts I'll deal with them later.

Izaya: Time now it 11:40 am

[Details]

Vincent Frost

2008. 1.45am

Heart attack

Izaya: Now with this set into motion…L will soon realise that there is a murderer playing as some sort of god tempering with the life of other human beings.

Izaya: *sigh* L you and I think alike but if there is one difference we have it's, you play by the rules but I like my own rules.

Izaya: I wonder what would happen after you die your successors Near and Mellow where both killed at an early age so…who will step forth and replace you.

*Meanwhile at L's apartment*

L: Watari another cup of coffee if you don't mind

Watari: Coming right up sir… I will be right back

L: Oh and Watari

Watari: Yes

L: Bring my some more sweets

Watari: As you wish

*Watari leaves the room*

L: Anything interesting on TV

*picks up remote and turns it on*

*flicking through channels*

L: Nope

L: Not interesting

L: Seen it

L: Boring

L: Can't watch

L: Watched it more than once

L: The books are better

L: *sigh*

*turns off TV*

L: This is why I hate watching TV

L: Nothing good on… I need another case to solve

L: The world still needs justice and yet so far all of the 20 murder cases that I have solved within the past 2 weeks they, all share a common aspect.

L: Making it to easy to solve…took them almost 10 years and they got nowhere.

*Watari walks back into the room*

Watari: Your coffee and sweets

L: *inside head* There has to be a case that no one could solve

L: *Inside head* A bizarre case is what I need…but where to look

Watari: L

L: Hmmm…sorry about that Watari

L: Just place the coffee and the tray of sweets right here

*points to side table*

Watari: If there is anything let me know

L: I'm fine for now…you might to take a break since I won't need your assistance for the next 2 to 3 hours.

Watari: Thankyou…I shall do just that

*At the Yagami household*

Light:


End file.
